vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
New Character
There are 12 character types in Viking Clan each with a male and female version making 24 in all. When you first set out in Viking Clan you are given a choice of just basic 3 types. Level 1 Character Types. These are available to anyone at the start of the game. Each one favours a different stat. from the others. If you want to change character class then a different one can be purchased at a cost of 20 FPs (Favor Points). Even though no stats. are changed switching to the opposite sex in your current class still incurs this charge. The only real difference between the male and female versions of the character types is that while they share a common armament the female only item is more powerful than the male one. The advantage in armament is quickly lost so it should not be a factor in chosing character gender. Changing character class results in a lower regeneration time of it's favoured stat. Unfortunately the advantage of the previous class is lost in the process. The three initial character types are: Explorer The main attribute of the explorer is the ability to regenerate energy more quickly than the other 2 classes. This is useful when it comes to doing adventures. Regenerates a unit of Energy 60 seconds faster. Merchant The Merchant class is for someone interested in accumulating cash quickly. An established character can collect cash at 48 minute intervals instead of an hour. This is 24% faster than usual and over a 24 hour period would result in 6 extra payouts. Cash payouts occur 12 minutes faster. Warrior Warriors are able to regenerate health at a faster rate. As you progress you may find that quicker health regeneration can be a disadvantage as you will leave hospital sooner than you would do opening you up to attack once more. The Warrior is the only character class that has an effect on Health. A unit of Health regenerates 38 seconds faster. Advanced Character Types. These Advanced character types cost upwards of 100 FPs. You do get 3 good items included in the price, 1 defensive weapon, 1 attack weapon and a warrior. These are not top of the line items so you could probably buy similar for between 75 and 90 FP. The main selling point for these new character types is that two of their stats. are improved instead of just one and the levels above 100 have additional benefits. As with the basic character types, if an attribute is no longer being enhanced it reverts back to what it should have been. It is worth noting that only these advanced character types can reduce stamina regen times. For instance coin regen. times for the Warrior character is reduced by 24% but for the Bererker character type the reduction rises to 37% so if you have the favor points to spare changing to an advanced type could make sense in the long run. The characters in these level bands are repeats of each other but with improved values. Reduction times for character types is fixed but regeneration intervals will also be reduced by achievements in the respective stat. Level 100 Character Types. Pathfinder The Pathfinder has enhanced energy and stamina regeneration times which would be an advantage to most. Energy regenerates 70 seconds faster. Stamina regenerates 3 seconds faster. Blessed Thane The Blessed Thane has a shorter regen. time for stamina and cash collection. Income collection is 18 minutes faster (30%). Stamina regenerates 3 seconds faster. Skald The Skald advantages lie in faster energy regen. and shorter cash income cycles. Energy regenerates 70 seconds faster. Income collection is 18 minutes faster (30%). Level 1,850 Character Types. Demigod The Demigod has enhanced energy and stamina regeneration. Energy regenerates 75 seconds faster. Stamina regenerates 6 seconds faster. +0.25% power boost when Attacking/Defending. 1% less Energy required for Adventures. Songweaver Income collection is 20 minutes faster (32%). Stamina regenerates 6 seconds faster. 0.25% power boost applied when Attacking/Defending. 1.5% more gold awarded in Adventures. 1% less paid on hoard deposit fees. Cloudwalker The Cloudwalker's advantages lie in faster energy regen. and shorter cash income cycles. Energy regenerates 75 seconds faster. Income collection is 20 minutes faster (32%). 3% more Gold in Adventures. 1% less paid on hoard deposit fees. 1% less Energy required for Adventures. Level 5,400 Character Types. Druid The Druid’s advantages lie in faster energy regen. and shorter cash income cycles. Energy regenerates 80 seconds faster. Income collection is 22 minutes faster (37%). 4% more Gold in Adventures. 1.5% less on Hoard deposit fees. 2% less Energy required for Adventures. Conqueror The Conqueror has enhanced energy and stamina regeneration. Energy regenerates 80 seconds faster. Stamina regenerates 9 seconds faster. 0.5% more power boost when Attacking/Defending. 2% less Energy required for Adventures. Berserker The Berserker has a shorter regen. time for stamina and cash collection. Income collection is 22 minutes faster (37%). Stamina regenerates 9 seconds faster. 0.5% more power boost when Attacking/Defending. 2% more Gold in Adventures. 1.5% less on Hoard deposit fees. Category:Content